


Never Judge a Book by Its' Cover

by Inuki-chan09 (LadyInuki_chan09)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: But tweaked to fit inuyasha, F/M, FantasyLoverstoryline, Love Story, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Parody, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER, creative ways to have sex, love slave, once again, this is a parody of a sherrilyn kenyon story titled Fantasy lover, trapped in a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyInuki_chan09/pseuds/Inuki-chan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inu has been cursed. Only one woman can free him, but it won't be easy. Can he be saved from a curse he doesn't deserve to win the destiny he desires?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and the general ideas for this plot line come from the book Fantasy Lover, by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns are all mine though.

Pairing: Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin Rating: M or X which ever you prefer

Now, On with the story!

I was born the bastard son of the Great Inu-no-Taisho, the great dog demon general and ruler of the Western Lands. My mother was a human hime in a province of the Western Lands. She and my father fell in love after his mate had died. Father then died protecting us the day I was born. My jackass brother will never forgive me for this. Mother took care of me as long as she lived. She never complained, even when her own kind shunned her because of me. When she passed on, I become nothing...no one. The humans wouldn't accept me because I was part youkai. The youkai wouldn't accept me because I was tainted with human blood. I was hunted by both, but I am my father's son.

After I had grown to maturity, I met a young miko named Kikyou. She was beautiful, friendly, and accepting...somewhat. She became the one and only friend I had made up until this time. She didn't seem to mind as much as everyone else that I was hanyou. Yet, she never let me forget that she was human, and I was not. She couldn't soil her good family name with my tainted blood.

She was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. The jewel of four souls. The bane of my existence. My utter salvation. With the jewel, I could become a full fledged demon. I could finally have the acceptance of my father's people. Kikyou wished for me to become human, to rid myself of my youkai blood. That would never happen. I despised and hated the idea of becoming human. I knew that without my youkai side, I was dead. My brother would kill me without a second thought. No. I would never become human. Even being hanyou was better than being human.

One day, a very evil man came to the village. Naraku was his name. He seemed to sense that Kikyou and I didn't fully trust each other. He knew that we had issues in our "relationship". He just added to the problems. I could tell he lusted after Kikyou, like a dog in heat. It was sick to smell and even worse to watch. He mostly lusted after the power of the shikon no tama. I tried to warn Kikyou, but she dismissed my concerns. I think she secretly liked the idea of garnering a man's attentions, especially one who was not a hanyou. Kikyou longed to be rid of her duties. She wished for a life of leisure and simplicity, but she was unwilling to shirk her destiny entirely. Naraku made many overtures, trying to entice Kikyou to abandon her village and her responsibilities. Kikyou underestimated the darkness in him.

Naraku grew impatient with his lack of progress in acquiring the jewel and decided to make his move. He shape shifted and took my appearance. He stalked Kikyou and attacked her when he knew I wasn't around. Kikyou failed to see through the deception and attacked back. He delivered a fatal blow to her side and then vanished into the forest in the direction of the goshinboku, knowing I was resting in its roots. Kikyou found me lounging under the goshinboku tree, and she began to yell at me about my "betrayal". I stood up in confusion and moved in her direction, but she shot an arrow at me. The arrow missed and she collapsed. Within seconds she was dead. Her body disintegrated, taking the jewel with it. A fail safe of the kami to prevent the theft of the shikon no tama from the sacred mikos.

Naraku, pissed that not only had I lived but the shikon had disappeared with Kikyou, came after me. He cursed me with every ounce of power he had. He laughed as he lay drained, but not dead; watching as I was sucked into a scroll. I screamed, but but the vortex of magic swallowed up the sound along with my body. I found myself enclosed in a world of black. There was no sound, no light, no air. I was unable to talk, see, hear, nor breathe. I didn't seem to need to breathe. I was stuck, all alone, with only my memories to haunt me. It was later that I found out the full extent of my curse.

My inability to get close to anyone in my life turned out to be my downfall. Naraku, knowing my trust issues, cursed me to be at the mercy of unknown people. I was a slave. Whatever my summoner wished of me, I was required to do. Naraku ensured that I would mostly end up in the least desirable type of slavery. My image on the scroll had no clothing. No covering to protect me. Women saw my image and immediately only one thought would come to their minds. I would become a love slave. I was cursed to live a life of being summoned for one lunar cycle where I was to do anything and everything my summoner commanded. I was to please her (or him) for the entire month. At the end of the month I was forced to return to my scroll, which was later turned into a book.

The years rolled by and I summoned to sate a woman's lust time and time again. It makes me physically ill to remember all of the women who used me and my body to fulfill their own wishes. I was merely a play toy, something to use when they felt horny or wished to feel powerful. The only good thing about the deal was that the same person could not summon me twice. That was my only consolation in many cases. Most of the women I was forced to pleasure were unsatisfied in their marriages. They used me to further their own agendas, hiding me from husbands and families that they were part of.

The worst aspect of this curse was my own feelings on the matter. None of these people cared about me. Not a single one of them spoke my name. All they cared about was themselves. They didn't care if I was left in agonizing pain. I learned really quick that the curse also prevented me from being able to orgasm. So no matter how much pleasure I was forced to give to others, I was continually denied.

Until one day, five hundred years after I was sealed in the scroll. My shining light came to me. She had no idea what she was doing at the time, but she changed my life for the better. She was the first person in my life, since my mother, who treated me like an equal. Like someone worthy of caring for. She is the light of my life, and my saving grace.

Here is our story.


	2. The Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sango thinks she has found the solution to Kagome's problem...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fantasy Lover.

Pairing: Inu/Kag; Mir/San; Sess/Rin Rating: M

"Kagome…you need to get laid."

Kagome looked over at her long time friend in disbelief. Sango pretended to not notice the intense glare directed her way. They had been best friends since they were children, and Kagome knew what to expect from Sango. She was loud, brash, and didn't care what other people thought of her. One could pick her voice out in a crowd of hundreds. This particular comment had been heard by the entire restaurant they were currently having lunch in. Silence fell over the room. Suddenly, the two gentlemen at the next table turned to look at her with a lot more interest than they had before.

Another quality that Sango possessed was the inability to become embarrassed. She could do anything and never feel the heat of embarrassment cross her lovely face.

'Lucky Bitch. I can barely leave the house without being embarrassed about something.'

Kagome, disgusted by the looks they were receiving from men in the restaurant, hailed the waitress for their bill. Sango rolled her eyes at her apparent haste to get away from the pack of hungry males currently watching their every move. They paid for their dinners and made their way towards Sango's stand on the main street. Sango owned a little mobile stand that sold charms and ofudas that pertained to demon slaying and protection. Sango swore that she had been a demon slayer in her former life, but Kagome just sighed when she ranted about it. Sango's husband Miroku, a former Buddhist monk, created the ofudas that Sango sold at her stand. The two of them were the least likely couple Kagome had ever come across. Miroku was a complete hentai who liked to fondle Sango in public places. Sango was a tom boy woman with a penchant for violence and a temper that often left an angry red handprint on the side of her husband's face. Yet, the two of them were deeply in love with each other and there was no denying that they were both happy and content.

Sango forced her from her thoughts when she screamed at a stupid driver that had almost hit her on the way across the street. Kagome watched as Sango shook her fist and then flipped the driver off. As they reached Sango's stand, her friend proceeded to start their risque conversation back up.

"Kagome, for all the help you give others, you always neglect yourself. You help strangers deal with their sex lives every day, yet you never take a look at your own failing sex life. When are you going to get out and meet new people?"

"I don't know. The opportunity just hasn't come up. When the time is right, it will happen. No matter how much I push myself, it won't do any good until I'm truly ready. And my sex life isn't failing…it's just taking a little break."

"Yeah, if you call 6 years a "little break". Yes, Hojo was a dick…yes, Kouga was a dick as well. That doesn't mean they are all dicks! Not every guy is like that. You need to branch out and meet new, more exciting men who are better people than those two dip shits."

"When the time is right Sango, then it will happen. Where the hell am I supposed to meet Mr. Perfect anyway?"

"I'm so glad you asked! That's where my new idea comes into play."

Kagome groaned loudly. Sango's ideas always led to trouble. For example: the one time Sango had decided that it would be hilarious to walk down the sidewalk in the middle of December and act like it was Mardi Gras…that had been a total disaster. Flashing people when it was 12 degrees outside was a very bad idea.

"I'm almost too afraid to ask you what your idea is."

"Psssh…this idea is golden. Hold on just a moment"

Sango disappeared around the back of her stand and Kagome could hear her rummaging about in the cupboards. Finally, Sango make a sound of triumph and came around the corner of the stand clutching a very old looking book. The covers were bound in a dark chocolate leather, and the pages looked old and faded. There was no title, nor author's name to be found on the outside of the book. Kagome watched as Sango looked through it until she found what she was looking for. She shoved the book into Kagome's hands and watched the expressions play across her friend's face as Kagome looked at the picture.

'Sweet mother of God…'

Kagome had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. The man in the picture couldn't be described as anything less than gorgeous and almost kami-like. He oozed so much sex appeal that just looking at him made her wet. Kagome thought it was a photograph initially, but the appearance of minute brush strokes proved that the picture was actually a painting. The detail was amazing. She would have sworn she could reach her hand through the page and run it all along his amazing body.

The man in the picture was THE sexiest man she had ever laid eyes upon. His long, silver hair reached down to gently brush against the small of his back, drawing attention to his sculpted thighs. Her eyes drifted up along his body as she took in all the fine details. A six pack to die for; strongly defined pecs; muscular arms; chiseled facial features; and the part Kagome liked the most, a pair of adorable dog ears were perched upon the top of his head. His golden amber eyes seemed to pierce right to her soul and his body called for her touch. She actually began to drool a bit as she let her gaze drift downward once again. His lean waist led to a set of muscular legs that she couldn't get enough of. The thing that drew her attention most wasn't his legs though. It was the generous endowment nestled in a think patch of silver curls located directly between his legs. This man had truly been gifted by the Kamis. There was NO doubt about it. He was absolute perfection.

'Sex on a stick as Sango would call him.'

Kagome's imagination began to reek havoc with her senses. She could almost feel his strong arms wrapping around her waist; his large hands cupping her breasts; his tongue making a trail down her body. Her erotic musings were cut short when Sango decided to step in.

"Well, what do you think of him?"

Kagome didn't know what to say to that. If she told Sango that she thought he was so delicious looking that she would gladly eat him up then Sango would never let it go. Yet, if she said he was ok, Sango would definitely call her on that definite lie. He was indisputably an amazing specimen of man.

"He's pretty nice, where did you find this?"

"That little book store downtown. This, my friend, is going to end all of your suffering. The key lies with this man here."

"Alright, now I know you are outside your damn mind. I have no idea what a picture in a book can possibly do to vamp up my love life, and now I'm starting to think you may need to be committed to an institution. So let's hear it, how is that fictional man supposed to solve the problem of my very real sex-life?"

"That man, Inuyasha, is a captive love slave, completely devoted and subservient to whomever summons him."

By this time, the two of them had made their way to Kagome's house and were sitting on her couch as they discussed the man in the picture. Kagome actually laughed as Sango swore that the man would come out and blow her damn brains out with the wild and delicious sex she was about to have. It was so hilarious.

"Sango, you are completely right. I need to get laid. But, you should know a character in a book is not going to be able the one to service me in this department."

The book moved and fell to the floor.

Both women turned to look at it, sitting innocently on the floor as though it hadn't just moved itself. Freaking out, the two rushed upstairs and decided they needed get out of the house quick and replenish the alcohol stock.

About an hour later the two girls returned to Kagome's apartment. The two of them were giggling like little school girls and Sango was clutching a box of pizza and 3 bottles of wine. They set their food and beverages out on the coffee table, the book only inches from the pizza box, and began to ear, drink, and be merry.

After finishing 2 full bottles and cracking open the third, Sango turned to Kagome.

"Want to try something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"Try to summon Inuyasha."

"What? Why?! It won't work. He's just a picture in a book."

"Ha, if he's only a picture then you won't mind trying the chant and proving me wrong."

"Fine, if it will get you to let this go, then I will say the stupid chant. Just try not to pout too much when nothing happens."

"GREAT! Ok, hold the book to your chest."

Kagome clutched the book tightly to her chest and made fake panting sounds. This was kind of fun.

"Oh Inuyasha! I'm going to make hot, passionate love to you for days on end until your delightfully large cock falls off of your body and you can no longer move."

Sango tried to look stern as she repressed her giggles at Kagome's drunken stupidity.

"Stop that. This is serious. Knock it off with the dramatics."

"Fine, let's do this."

"Ok, you need to chant his name. Say Inuyasha of Edo three times."

"Inuyasha of Edo, Inuyasha of Edo, Inuyasha of Edo."

Nothing happened.

The two girls looked around for anything out of the ordinary. When they found nothing, Kagome adopted a look of triumphant superiority and Sango frantically searched through the pages for what they had done wrong.

When they found nothing to indicate any mistakes, the two girls sat on the love seat. Suddenly there was a rustle in the plants in the next room.

"Oh my gosh, do you think it's him?"

"No Sango. I don't."

Sango walked into the room and began to move the bushes aside, but all she found was Kagome's fat cat, Buyo. Suddenly there was a honk from outside and Sango's cell phone began to ring. Knowing it was Miroku come to pick up his wife, she and Kagome made their good byes and Sango made her way outside.

Kagome waved as Miroku and Sango drove away and then began to collect all of the dirty dishes. As she was loading the dishwasher there was a bright flash of light from the front room. Kagome didn't pay any attention to it. The stupid neighbor children were always playing with firecrackers or some other such nonsense. Several minutes later, Kagome moved back into the living room. As she rounded the corner and looked up she screamed bloody murder.

There was a strange man in her living room. A strange…naked man. A strange, naked, and totally gorgeous silver haired stranger staring right at her.


	3. Defensive craziness with a little lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome has no idea what the hell is going on

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

 

A terribly handsome, naked man was standing in her living room.

Kagome reacted without even thinking. Scream bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She whirled around and ran into the kitchen, seeking something to defend herself with. Her brain didn't seem to comprehend what should be used as a weapon because the only thing she could think to grab was the banana rack that sat on her counter. It wouldn't do much, but it was better than nothing.

The creak of linoleum had her spinning around and coming face to face with said naked man. He was standing there, in all his naked glory. The look adorning his beautiful face spoke volumes of the crazy he obviously thought she was. Kagome tried to put some distance between them, but for every step she took he took one as well. Finally she found her back pressed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Escape seemed to be an impossibility at this point.

Kagome panicked when she realized there was no where else to go. Screaming and swinging the banana rack at him like a mad woman was apparently to only plan her brain could come up with.

"Whoa! Hey, hey! Knock it off bitch! You can't hurt me, so you might as well stop this crazy shit."

The banana rack ceased its crazy swinging as Kagome looked at the man in shock. This naked man, the one from her BOOK, dared to call her a bitch! Unbelievable. Un-fucking-believable.

"Listen here asshole! I am NOT a bitch and you are in MY house. How the hell did you get here!? You can't possibly be real! There is no way this is happening. I must have passed out and I'm dreaming now. That's it. This is all some crazy dream...OWWWW"

Pinching was supposed to be an indicator that you're in a dream or reality. When it hurts, you are in reality. Why did the pinch hurt? 'This seriously can't be real. This has got to be a dream. Please be a dream!' Saying the words seemed to help Kagome process the fact that the handsome man from the book, the love slave, was currently staring at her and awaiting her reaction. The banana rack clattered as it hit the floor and Kagome followed shortly after. She didn't faint, but her legs would no longer support her as the full weight of the situation finally computed in her brain. Not a dream. This was actually happening. As in, happening in REAL life. A character from a book was right in front of her, flesh and blood, and awaiting her to compose herself.

"Hey wench, are you going to be ok? Do you need help getting up? Because I'm not going to ask you twice."

Kagome looked up at him then quickly averted her eyes as a blush spread across her face. "IT" was directly in front of her face. She couldn't have missed it if she had tried. "It" was too large, too noticeable, too…delicious looking. She caught herself reaching to touch it as it jutted out towards her. Kagome found it was nearly impossible to stop herself as her eyes roamed once more over his body. He really was a prime specimen of maleness. It was as though she couldn't control her own urges as she continued to gaze upon him. She itched to run her hands down from his adorable dog ears to his face; down to his chiseled chest muscles and arms; down further past the amazing six-pack and the v of muscle that led to his hips and cock and finally down his sculpted thighs and his calves. The man reeked of masculine beauty and Kagome almost couldn't contain her raging hormones. But, as she watched him shift from side to side in impatience her brain got its shit together.

"HOLY SHIT! You are naked! NAKED!"

"Uh yeah, can we please get this over with? Just because I've been summoned, it doesn't mean I have to like it. I have to do whatever you say and want so just command me already."

Inuyasha watched the emotions rush across her face as she seemed to digest his words. While she grappled with a response to his rude outburst, he took a moment to assess her. She really was rather beautiful. Her long black hair brushed her lower back and framed her porcelain face. Wide, blue eyes stared up at him in a mixture of shock, astonishment, and disbelief. Her luscious lips were puckered in a cute fashion that he would never admit turned him on. His eyes moved downward to examine the rest of her. Breasts. Her's were perfection. Not too big, but not too small. He knew that they would fit almost perfectly within his hands when he cradled them. The urge to taste them flashed across his mind, but he restrained himself. Her waist wasn't too narrow, but not thick either. Her full hips flared a bit, giving her a bit of an hourglass figure. Her legs, 'Oh Kami her legs', seemed to go for miles as he trailed his gaze down to those dainty little feet. 'Wait...dainty was definitely not the word.' Her feet were actually rather large for how short she was. Did her parents not practice the binding of feet? He'd always thought that shit was stupid, but it had been extremely popular for many years. 'Well, good riddance.' All in all she was pretty decent looking. She wasn't the most beautiful woman to summon him, but she was definitely not the worst on the eyes either. One thing was for sure, she was different from any of the rest of his summoners. Not a single woman had ever turned from him after they had summoned him, and no woman had ever tried to bludgeon him with a weird curved club before. The women were usually already jumping his bones and demanding satisfaction. Yet this woman seemed to be surprised that he was even in her home, let alone naked and talking to her.

Done with his scrutiny, Inuyasha decided she had already spent enough time gathering her scattered whits.

"Hey, stupid wench, what the hell are you sitting on the floor like an idiot for? Are you too stupid to figure out what's going on?"

Wow. The reaction he received for his insults was instantaneous. Her face flamed in anger as she began to sputter in disbelief. Shooting to her feet, she marched over to him. She began to physically assault him by poking his chest as she ranted at him.

"I am not an idiot or stupid, and I am most definitely not a WENCH! I can't believe you are in my home and insulting me! You are the one not wearing any clothes, and in someone else's house! You just came from inside a BOOK, and you expect me to not be freaking out about this!"

Her ranting continued on for a bit, but Inu just tuned it all out. When it looked as though she would go on for hours he decided a distraction was in order. He reached out and cupped her face in his palms, watching as her eyes widened and her breath quickened just before he lowered his face and captured her lips with his.

Kagome was startled out of her ranting as large hands cupped her cheeks. She looked up and locked eyes with the man, Inuyasha, and watched in slow motion as he lowered his head and touched their lips together. Her whole body exploded in sensation. Her toes curled. Her fingers tingled. She lost track of time as her head spun and his lips caressed hers. Her arms worked without direction from her brain as she reached up to secure them around his neck bringing their bodies together. He moved his lips lower to suckle at the tender spots on her sensitive neck and her back arched involuntarily. Shirt movement went unnoticed until his hands reached around to unhook her bra. The material fell away enough to give him access to her breasts. She moaned, back arching further, his hands cupping the fullness of her breasts and beginning to knead them. He quickly divested her of her shirt and bra and his lips followed along where his hands had been only moments ago. She cried out as his lips closed upon her right nipple, laving the swollen tip with his rough tongue. his suckling was creating a delicious suction upon her sensitive skin. She tightened her arms around his head, keeping him right where she needed him.

A dull alarm was going off in the back of her mind, but her body didn't want to let her understand the meaning of it as Inuyasha continued the delicious torture. His hands moved down and slid her shorts down her legs. He mock growled as he found another barrier.

Inuyasha really hadn't meant it to go this far yet. He had just been trying to get her to shut the hell up. Yet once he touched her, she seemed to just combust in his hands. The sensation of their bodies sliding against each other was exquisite and he felt his cock throbbing against her stomach demanding immediate attention from the woman in front of him. He ground his erection against the soft skin of her stomach, aching for the soft feel of her tight sheath wrapped around him.

Kagome felt like putty in his strong embrace as his hands snaked down to hug her supple hips. His right hand reached down to stroke the throbbing apex between her legs. Suddenly all of her warning alarms began to make sense in her brain. It was as though someone had dumped a bowl of ice water on her head. She realized what they were doing and what she wasn't ready for. Especially with a man she had just met, and she wasn't sure was real.

"Nooo! Stop this right now!"

Inuyasha immediately let go as she suddenly pushed him away. Where she had been so responsive only moments before, she was now totally turned away from him and trying to get her shirt back on. He couldn't understand how a woman could go from one extreme to the other in such a short amount of time. The woman was truly mind-boggling. He watched as she tried to collect herself before she turned to face him. He saw through her facade. She wanted him to the point of madness, but she seemed determined to deny her feelings. Her denial beguiled him and challenged him in ways that he had never been challenged before. He liked it, but he wasn't going to let her know that. She might decide to play on that and his feelings just to get to him. If there was one thing he had been forced to learn over the last few centuries, it was that women could not be trusted.

"Ok, what the hell was that?"

His ears flattened at the high pitched screech that she emitted and looked up to meet her gaze. He thought about what to tell her, but decided that she didn't need to know anything more than what she already knew. Who knew what she would do with that knowledge.

"Why don't you shut the hell up bitch."

Kagome's face flushed with anger as she stomped her foot and rushed at him.


	4. An argument and a date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting to know each other and figuring out things

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

 

Kagome's face flushed with anger as she stomped her foot and rushed at him.

Inuyasha was taken completely off guard and he suddenly found himself flat on his back. Some of the women over the years had enjoyed dabbling in the more violent aspects of passion, but something told him that was NOT what was happening here. She was now straddling his waist; her hands bracing her against his shoulders; her delectable breasts dangling right in his face as she heaved for breath. She was speaking to him but the words were drowned out by the rush of blood the filled his ears and other parts of his anatomy. She was just too damn beautiful when she was angry. Angry might even be putting it lightly. This woman was livid. 'Hmmm, wonder what she would do if I...'

Kagome gasped at the feel of something warm and wet encompassing her left nipple through her t-shirt. 'Damn the man.' He just couldn't seem to stop. One minute he was insulting her, and then he was molesting her. It wasn't something a normal person would be used to dealing with, and Kagome would classify herself as normal. Her hormones were already in disarray from his lack of clothing, and she couldn't seem to think straight. She didn't recognize herself right now. The sensations he was evoking within her were sweeping her along on a wave of pure emotion. His left hand was creeping along her lower back. Suddenly she felt a breeze upon her heated skin. It was then that she realized that Inuyasha had run his claws all the way down her shirt; top to bottom, and she hadn't even heard the sound. The man had a talent, if one could call it that. Yet, she wasn't normally a loose woman who lost her head at the first contact of a sexy man. She had fallen for that ploy once in her life, and she wasn't about to let it happen again. One broken heart was already one too many. When she felt him lift his mouth to switch breasts, she jerked her body backwards with enough force that she found herself on her backside. Her body shook with the sudden jarring from her landing and the overhaul of raging hormones she couldn't seem to control. She looked into his face as he cursed viciously. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. 'Good for him, that son of a bitch. No one touches me like that without my consent. Not even a sexy love slave from a story book.'

"What the hell is wrong with you!? You are the wench who summoned me. Now you can't seem to stand the sight of me. What the hell did you fucking summon me for?!"

"I didn't summon because I needed to get laid you bastard. I didn't even think you were real until you just appeared in my house. I thought that book and the story behind it was just a joke."

"You think this is a joke?! Are you fucking kidding me?! My eternal damnation is a fucking joke to you. Listen here bitch, I bet you haven't gotten laid in years, if ever. Why the fuck would any man want to touch a prude psycho woman like you! You blow cold and hot with every passing second. You must make everyone around you crazy."

Kagome felt like someone had ripped her heart out; stomped on it; cut it into pieces, and then shoved it into a blender and pressed the "liquidate" button. The pain she felt was surprising, seeing as how she barely knew this man. The fact that he felt this way after only knowing her for maybe an hour seemed to validate every horrible thing that had even been said to her by previous lovers. She was completely immobile for several moments until suddenly she snapped. A cry was wrenched from her throat as she whirled around and sprinted up the stairs into her bathroom. Cutting her off from the man sitting on her kitchen floor, who suddenly didn't look so angry.

The slamming of a door somewhere upstairs gave Inuyasha the shock he needed to realize exactly what he had just said. He knew he had a temper and that he let it get the better off him sometimes, but right now he wished he had better control of himself. He shouldn't have said what had been on his mind, but as soon as he started talking the words just burst forth from his mouth. He'd never lost control like this, except when he was talking to his brother, but that was a whole different situation. It was really pathetic when one took their anger out on a poor, defenseless woman. Alright...maybe not so defenseless as one would think, she did pack quite a punch for such a tiny woman. 'Aww, hell. Better go apologize.' If there was one thing he hated doing more than anything else, it would have to be apologies. As he made his way up the stairs he could hear the sounds of her crying all the way through her door and down the hallway. He didn't know exactly why the words he said affected her so much, but there must be something there that he didn't know about. 'Stupid wenches with their stupid wounded pasts.' He reached her door and lightly knocked, heedless of the fact that he was still nude. Her muffled "Go away" did nothing to deter him from coming into her room. When the door opened and he walked in, she was laying on her bed. She was turned away from him with her arms wrapped tightly around herself. He could smell the tears that were probably coursing down her face, and he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He hadn't meant to hurt her, the damn woman just set his nerves on edge. She also set his desires aflame and made him long for things he could never have. Stupid human emotions.

"Hey wen-...Kagome, I didn't mean to make you cry. I've been tucked away from the world for a long time and I usually say things without thinking them through. Especially since talking isn't really the kind of thing I get summoned to do. I've actually never been attacked by my summoner without the intent to fuck. I'm not actually sure what is going on here right now."

Kagome took a minute to think about what he had just said. He did seem genuinely apologetic, and the offering of some information about his own past was a boon. She had attacked him without thinking about his side of the situation. She couldn't even wrap her mind around the fact that this man had been inside a book only a little while ago, and she still wasn't sure how this could be reality instead of some dream. When she had been silent for a moment too long, Inuyasha seemed to think she was still mad. He sighed in frustration and then took a seat on the bed next to her, gently rolling her to face him. She focused her gaze upon his well toned chest and stared. She knew he wanted her to look him in the eyes, but she couldn't seem to do that. She didn't know what to expect, but she didn't want to see pity for her on his handsome face. She knew that her love life wasn't anything to get excited about, but to have some extremely attractive person you didn't know tell you that...it just hurt.

"Come on Kagome. Look at me. I'm s-sorry. Damn it, just stop pouting like a child! How old are you! Act your fucking age."

"You son of a bitch!"

Kagome jackknifed into a sitting position. Who was he to tell her what to do! 'Stupid bastard.'

"I am NOT a child, dog boy, and I am NOT pouting! I'm thinking of ways of killing you slowly and painfully. You rat bastard!"

Inuyasha almost smiled. 'That got her going.' He had already noticed that when she got angry, she would forget about the current situation and start screaming at him. She had a lot of fire in her. She was the kind of woman you could grow old with and never get bored. 'Woah, where the hell did a thought like that come from!" Best to keep those kinds of thoughts to himself and bury them deep. The last thing he needed to do was become emotionally attached to this woman when he would disappear from her life in a short moon cycle. Suddenly Inu was made aware of his nudity by the gentle brush of her body against his bare leg as she shifted to get more comfortable on the bed.

"Ah, you wouldn't happen to have any clothes that I could wear would you?"

"Oh! I forgot! Let me check my drawers. I probably have some sweat pants and a shirt that could fit you."

Kagome quickly jumped up and scurried away from the nude sex god that was sitting on her bed. Damn, but the man was down right sexy. 'Out! Get out of my mind you dirty thoughts! Focus Kagome. Clothes.' It took her several moments before she was able to locate clothing that would fit him. She tossed the clothes to him and ordered him to go into the bathroom to change. As he shut the door to the bathroom, Kagome realized that he probably had not eaten anything since he had been out of the book last, whenever that was. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. The refrigerator yielded some oden that she could reheat, but sadly her pantry yielded only a few packs of instant ramen and some canned vegetables. 'Time to go grocery shopping.' She got a pan out and filled it with water; setting it to boil on the stove. She was just straining the noodles as Inu walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell smells so good?"

"That would probably be the ramen I'm making. I didn't know if you would want them soup style or not so I decided to make them my favorite way, just noodles."

"Whatever it is, it smells great. I never would have pegged you as a good cook."

Kagome just snorted and turned back to the noodles in front of her. She poured them back into the pot with a little bit of water and added the seasoning packets. She mixed the noodles together with the seasoning and dished them out into two bowls. After she put the bowls on the table in the dining room, she returned to grab some glasses of water. Once the two of them had sat down to eat, Kagome decided it was as good a time as any to start asking some questions of the hanyou in front of her.

"So, how long have you been inside that book?"

"It used to be a scroll, and what year is it now?"

"It's 2006."

"Then I have been inside of that scroll for a little over 500 years."

"Holy shit! I can't believe this is real! What's it like inside there?"

Inuyasha took so long in answering that Kagome almost thought he wasn't going to offer her an answer. Finally he looked up, straight into her eyes, and began to speak.

"It's dark. Pitch black in fact. There is no sound. I can't breathe, but I don't need to. I can't eat, and yet I don't need to do that either. I hunger and thirst, yet neither are available to me. I cannot die, and so I cannot escape the infinite darkness present within. All I have to keep me company are my memories and the weight of my solitude. My life thus far plays through my head until I am once more summoned to sate another's lust. I have no refuge from the memories of people using my body for their own needs while being denied my own, nor from the memories of how I came to be entrapped inside that cursed book."

Inuyasha didn't know where all of this was coming from. He had never opened up with another soul except his mother. No one else had ever cared. Yet, it seemed natural to talk to Kagome as openly as he was. He could sense no pity for him, nor see it shining in her eyes. She obviously felt sorrow for him, but not pity. The woman was just too damn amicable for his own good. He knew what she was going to ask next. How could she not ask it when he had ended his outburst on the note that he had? He wasn't ready to answer that question. It still hurt to see the one whom he had thought accepted him dying, while cursing his name. Then being sucked into that accursed scroll...

"How did you...?"

Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha abruptly stood up and left the room. She was stunned at how quickly he had closed his emotions and thoughts off. One minute he was all talk and telling her about the scroll and the next moment he was walking away without a single word as to why. The nurturing soul inside of her longed to follow him and offer what comfort she could. Yet, she could tell he would not welcome that from her right now. There must be quite a story to hear about his entrapment within the book, if it upset him to this degree.

The ringing of her phone snapped Kagome out of her revelry. She answered the call to find it was Sango.

"So, how did it go? Did he appear after I left? That book has to work! Miroku said he could feel a definite presence inside! Details woman! Am I interrupting anything?! Tell me I'm interrupting your ravishment!"

"Slow down Sango! Yes actually, he did appear. Miracle as that is, he is not in a very good mood right now. I think I asked some questions he wasn't ready to answer. I might have struck a deep chord without meaning to. No, you did not interrupt anything, we are not having sex! You know I could never have sex with someone I just met. It just isn't in my nature."

"Damn, I was hoping that it might be different if he was sort of mythical. Might have that dream quality to it, you know? As for the poor mood, maybe getting out of your house would do him some good. Tomorrow night, Miroku and I were going to head down by the bay to have dinner. You two should join us and we could do a double date. What do you say to that? Plus, we REALLY want to meet him!"

"I'll have to ask Inuyasha if he is interested in doing that. I'm not going to make him do anything he doesn't want to do. I'll call you tomorrow morning and let you know if we are a-go."

"Ok, don't forget to call me! I'll see you tomorrow Kagome. I have to go, Miroku is acting up again."

"Ok, Bye Sango."

"Bye."

Kagome shut off the phone and turned to set it back in its cradle when she saw Inuyasha standing in the door and looking at her with a weird look upon his face. She could tell that he was curious about the little piece of plastic and metal but that it was more than that. Deciding not to press him about earlier, she instead focused on tomorrow night's possible festivities.

"What do you say to going out into town tomorrow? A couple of my friends are going to dinner and wanted to know if we wanted to tag along with them. It will give you time to check out this world and get out of my house. It could be fun."

"I guess. It's not like I have anything better to do with my time. Well actually WE have something better to do with our time, but I don't think you'll like my ideas."

Kagome saw that hungry look over take his face as his gaze flowed over her body from head to toe, lingering in a few choice spots. A flush crept up her face and down her neck, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't think I'll like that idea too much."

"Oh, you'd like it, once we got started. I can promise you that."

"Stop it you horny man. Unlike you, my brain is not consumed with thoughts of sex. It's getting late and I need time to sleep anyway."

The two made their way upstairs, Inuyasha chuckling as he followed Kagome to her bedroom. His laughing stopped as soon as she handed him a pillow and a blanket and told him that he could sleep on the floor.

"Awww, hell no! I'm not some dog to curl up at your feet and settle on the floor, you stupid bitch!"

"Humph! Well you aren't sleeping in this bed with me. We both know that when you get too close, you loose control of your body and begin to touch things that you shouldn't touch. That is off the table for offering tonight. So, you can sleep on the floor until we figure something else out."

Inuyasha agreed reluctantly, knowing that as soon as she went to sleep he would creep up into bed with her. As she settled down and turned the light out, he thought of what tomorrow would bring. The world had obviously continued on without him there to enjoy it. When he heard a soft snore he moved to the side of the bed and slipped in along side her. She was warm and cuddly and Inuyasha immediately fell asleep once he settled her within the circle of his arms. The two slept soundly having no idea how crazy their lives were about to become.


	5. An unexpected Visitor

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Fantasy Lover" by Sherrilyn Kenyon. The twists and turns though, belong to me.

 

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She was still laying in bed, even though the amount of sunshine that was blasting her eyelids would indicate it was quite late in the morning. She was too warm; too comfortable, and too content to face the stress of reality. She didn't notice the arms wrapped around her until they suddenly squeezed and dragged her backwards to connect with a strong, warm, bare chest. Something nuzzled against the crook between her neck and shoulder and a light snuffle had her twisting around to figure out what the hell was happening. Mornings weren't her thing, so the world would have to forgive her for the confusion. What she saw brought all of the memories of the past day back to her. The book; the drinking; the succulent, naked dog god in her house; the beating she gave him; the conversation; and then the 'date' they were going on tonight. 'Oh shit. I agreed to take him out in public? His ears are on top of his head! Yeah, thats nt soething people would notice immediately or anything...SHIT. Great, just fucking great.' Just thinking about all the things that needed to get done before the 'date' tonight was enough to give Kagome a headache.

'I need a plan, quickly. First things first...a Shower. I always plan the best in the shower.'

When Kagome tried for a second time to get out of her bed, Inuyasha dragged her so close that she couldn't tell where he ended and she began. He rolled to the side, throwing his leg over her's to keep her in place. Kagome wasn't sure if he was awake or not, but she knew that this situation could get pretty serious very quickly if last night was any indication. His warm lips brushing against the hollow under her jaw had her body jerking at the intimate touch. A moan escaped her throat as his fangs grazed the tender skin of her neck and Kagome knew she had to do something quick. Shoving at his shoulders did nothing. So she figured flipping him over would probably produce the same lack of results. Her brain quickly scrambled through some vague ideas that were all just as quickly rejected. When every other available idea promised to be ineffective against the slumbering hanyou, Kagome had to look at options that weren't in the 'fair play' category.

Inuyasha was steadily making his way south along her neck and upper chest. Kagome was running out of time and control, so swift and powerful seemed to be the best bet. She knew that if he got too much farther she would have a difficult time resisting him. Kagome mentally prepared herself for what she had to do. Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands. Bringing his face down, she planted a gentle kiss on his lips that he quickly took deeper. Kagome found herself breathless at the strong emotions that surfaced. It was like saying I love you with body language. Something in the back of her mind reminded her that he wasn't 'saying' it to Kagome. He wasn't really saying anything at all. He didn't know her, and he had told her just yesterday that he had already known many women. Anger suddenly flooded through her, bring an extra bit of strength with it. How dare he do something like that to her! She almost didn't feel guilty for what was about to happen. The rat bastard kind of deserved it! Her right hand dipped down past his chest, undetected by him, and grabbed a firm hold on his rock hard cock. His ears stood on end, and his whole body drew tight like a bow string about to let loose an arrow. When she squeezed gently, his eyes shot open and his breathing hitched. His body flinched as she gently caressed his manhood and teased him until she knew that he was fully awake and his undivided attention was solely on her hand. When he had locked gazes with her, she knew that was the moment. Abruptly she shoved him away from her as hard as she could. He grunted as he went down on his back, rolling until he formed a pile of inu-hanyou at the foot of her bed. She listened as he cursed everything from the kami, to her person, to someone named Naraku. He even went so far as to curse the 'god-damned floor for catching him so fucking hard' as he sat up.

Inuyasha glared at the damned wench that had gotten him all riled up and then shoved him off the bed. 'Stupid fucking bitches...always out to get a man when he's too busy to think straight.' All he could remember was that he was having the best dream he'd ever had. It was somewhat of a memory in all actuality. He was remembering some of the good times he had had with Kikyou. Yet, whenever he turned to look Kikyou in the face, it hadn't been Kikyou. Kagome's face had haunted his dream like no one ever done before. He couldn't understand how she had gotten through his defenses so fast, but he wasn't going to let her continue to do it. 'Hell, it's probably because of the weird shit from yesterday. This bitch never seems to do anything normal.' The last thing he needed was to become too attached to one of his summoners. He was jolted from his thoughts as he realized Kagome was no longer in the room. He heard the rustle of material and a few bumps and clangs coming from a doorway off to the side of her bedroom. The sound of running water alerted him to the fact that she was cleaning herself. The aspects of the curse forced him to feel desire when he was summoned, whether he liked it or not. But he found himself feeling different than he ever had before. There was an underlying strength to this desperate longing that had never been present; never in all the 500 years he had been cursed. He was cursed to desire sex, but he that didn't mean he enjoyed any of it. This time, though, he found that he didn't feel the underlying revulsion to the idea of having sex. He actually wanted to ravish her until she couldn't walk for a month...and that was what scared the hell out of him. Even Kikyou hadn't caused this kind of reaction. The feelings he had harbored for Kikyou had been so...innocent, pure. There hadn't been any carnal aspects to those feelings.

'Damn...just what I need. I will not succumb to this shit like some weak-ass pussy. My dick doesn't do all of my thinking, thank you. Holy fuck asshole, you have finally reached rock bottom, when you start to talk to yourself.'

Inuyasha decided to rummage around and be a bit nosy. The bitch deserved it after the little stunt she just pulled. He entered the tiny room off to the side of Kagome's room. The 'closet' she had called it last night. He checked all of the drawers and shelves, but all he found was women's clothing. Suddenly he noticed a little panel at the back of the closet. There was a little door on the floor that went up to his waist. It was partially hidden behind some boxes and hanging clothes. He turned the handle, but he door didn't open. He wondered what could be on the other side of the door. The sound of Kagome coming out of the bathroom had him moving away from the door. He decided to investigate this later when she was distracted enough that she wouldn't notice him missing. One didn't lock doors, especially ones that were kind of hidden unless you had something important in there, or you were trying to hide something. Cats and dogs were alike when it came to curiosity, and this piqued Inuyasha's interest. He had a feeling that something important was behind that door, and he wanted to know about it.

"Inuyasha? Where did you go? You better not be in my underwear you horny pervert!"

Inuyasha laughed silently to himself as he listened to how disgruntled she sounded. He never needed to steal panties, the women usually ripped them off in his presence. He crept out of her closet and sat on her bed before she opened the door from the bathroom. She was dressed in a tight pair of weird blue hakamas, and a weird looking haori that matched her eyes. She was looking at him like he had done something wrong and that was when he noticed that he had left the closet door open. Damn.

Kagome came out of the bathroom to find Inuyasha sitting on her bed, trying to look innocent. She couldn't understand why she felt like he was up to something until she noticed her closet door propped open. 'That son of a bitch...'

"Inuyasha! I told you not to get into my clothes! None of my underwear better be missing! Don't think I won't know! Anyway, it's time to get you ready. I got a message and we are meeting Sango and her husband for lunch."

"Who the hell is Sango and what the hell are we doing meeting her somewhere?"

Kagome rolled her eyes at his show of macho masculinity. Why did boys always have to be so stupid?

"Sango is my best friend and she's the one who gave me your book. We are meeting with her because she wants to see you."

"Feh."

Kagome went through her stuff and found a pair of jeans that had belonged to a man friend (not a boyfriend, just a man who is a friend). She had a couple of t-shirts that she knew would fit him. After laying the clothes on her bed next to Inuyasha and ordering him to get dressed, Kagome headed down to her kitchen to clean up the mess they had made last night. She turned as she heard footsteps on the stairs. He rounded the corner into the kitchen and Kagome suddenly found she couldn't breathe. The shirt was somewhat tight around his chest and stomach, highlighting every one of his muscles to perfection, and the jeans hugged his lower assets. As he bent down to retrieve the last piece of debris from her floor, she watched the jeans cup his ass in the most sensual way that had heat pooling between her legs. This man was THE most sexually stimulating man she had ever met. Masculinity and sexual prowess oozed from his every pore, seeming to even permeate the air around Kagome, effecting her as well. He was like a walking bundle of pheromones.

He stood up and the moment was broken. Kagome shook her head as she looked around for her purse before he could realize her blunder. It was sitting on the table by her door. She motioned for Inuyasha to follow her as she made her way toward her purse and her shoes. He followed, a scowl set on his face as his eyes lit on the shoes by the door.

"Here Inuyasha, you can wear these flip flops. They look like they might fit you."

"I'm not wearing any fucking flip things. I've never had to wear shoes before, and I'm not about to start now. So you should get the idea out of your fucking head this instant."

"Come on Inuyasha, you can't go outside without shoes on, and you aren't staying here. Just put the sandals on and come on, or we're going to be late for lunch."

Inuyasha continued to grumble and complain about having to wear shoes. Kagome couldn't believe the fuss he was kicking up. Flip flops really didn't even qualify as shoes. 'Men. Complete idiots sometimes.' She led him outside and down the stairs after locking the apartment. They walked in companionable silence, broken only be the occasional grumbling, until the were getting ready to cross the street. At this point, a group of people came toward them, separating the two of them on opposite sides of the crowd. Kagome lost sight of Inuyasha in all the chaos. As she looked around, all she noticed was a giant crowd of women. Suddenly a set of silver ears appeared above the line of heads separating them. Jealousy reared its ugly head as Kagome realized that Inuyasha was the reason for this crowd of women, and that their thoughts couldn't possibly be PG. She stalked forward and started shoving women this wa and that. She focused on the voices as she drew nearer to Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, where did a hunk like you come from?"

"What an ass you've got there! Can I touch it?"

"Are you married?"

"I want you right now."

"Uhhh, I need to go now. I'm looking for someone."

"You can look for me all you want honey."

"I'll give you something to look for, stud."

Inuyasha was overwhelmed by the noxious smell of someone's perfume. 'Thank Kami Kagome doesn't wear shit like this. I can't stand the smell anymore. What do they think I'm looking for?" Inuyasha was so relieved when he smelled Kagome coming his way that he forgot to keep up his macho facade, and scooped her up in his arms and took off running across the street before the mob of women could catch them. Kagome took it all in stride, directing him which way to run to get them to the restaurant. Finally they lost the women and were able to slow down. Inuyasha was about to set Kagome down when his nose caught the most heavenly scent he had ever smelled before. It took a moment, but he finally realized it was coming from the woman in his arms. She was blushing and averting her gaze as though she were embarrassed about something. He suddenly heard someone call her name. As he turned, Kagome still in his arms, they came face to face with a couple that were smiling smugly.

"Damn Kagome, I didn't think you would move this fast. You were just telling me about how you two weren't doing anything and then suddenly you show up with him carrying you in his arms. What did I miss?"

"I think you know what we missed Sango, my love. They were having...'a moment' and now we've intruded upon it. Sorry Kagome-sama for interrupting such an intimate moment."

Kagome stared in horror at her friends. She knew that look; Miroku wasn't a damn bit sorry! They thought her and Inuyasha were getting intimate?!

"No No No! It's nothing like that! We were just trying to get away from a rabid pack of women that surrounded us."

"Uh huh, sure Kagome. I'm not about to believe that when you have this sex god at your beck and call."

Inuyasha winced at the reminder of his servitude and turned his head away. He knew that he was a slave, so it shouldn't hurt when other people reminded him. Yet for some reason, when people who hadn't even summoned him started talking about it, it just cut into him.

Kagome, noticing Inuyasha's change of mood, decided that it was time to get off the street. With her current luck, those stupid women would suddenly show up again too. She moved to be put down, and Inuyasha let her. She grabbed his hand and led him into the restaurant. She figured Sango and Miroku would follow them. Something told her that lunch was going to get quite an affair.

Somewhere else in the City

A tall, handsome, silver-haired man made his way through the streets. He was patrolling his property when he caught a whiff of a scent that he hadn't come across in over 500 years. He had thought that his half breed brother was dead, but scents rarely lied. How had Inuyasha hid from him all these years? Why was he able to smell him now? What was the hanyou doing this close to his territory? Too many questions, not enough answers. Deciding it was a matter of security for his own family, Sesshoumaru made his way down the street in pursuit of his brother's scent.

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha

Kagome was at her wits end. Inuyasha was being rude, he rejected anything that wasn't ramen, and he refused to join in any conversations.

"I'm not going to fucking try something new. I know what I like and I want to eat what I like."

"But you might like this too! Just try it."

"Feh. No fucking way."

Suddenly Inuyasha stiffened and started growling. Kagome wasn't sure what had caused this reaction until she noticed the man standing in the door way. He was tall, slightly muscular, with an air of danger about him. His long silver hair matched Inuyasha, yet he was missing the cute ears that she secretly loved. She was about to ask Inuyasha if he knew the man when she heard Inuyasha mutter under his breath.

"Fucking Sesshoumaru. What does that bastard want now?"


End file.
